degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Shay Powers
Shaylynn "Shay" Powers is a Freshman (Grade 9) at Degrassi Community School. Shay loves playing sports and is determined to be the best athlete. She aims high in school and her standards also extend to boys. Her closest friends are Lola and Frankie, as well as Zoë. There is only one guy she has eyes for, but Shay may have a rude awakening when she realizes she can't always get what she wants. As of I'll Be Missing You, it is revealed that the guy she has a crush on is Mike Dallas. She is portrayed by Reiya Downs. Character History Season 14 In Smells Like Teen Spirit, Shay is shown auditioning for the Power Cheer team. When Zoë shows off her skills, Shay is impressed. She makes the team and performs at the Renewal Ceremony. Later, she and the team follow Zoë's lead through the halls. In Wise Up, Shay and the other cheerleaders follow Zoë through the halls everywhere. In the foyer, Zoë compliments her on one of her stunts. When Zig approaches the girls and apologizes to Zoë, Shay is surprised that she turns him down. In If You Could Only See, Frankie asks Shay and Lola whether boys are allowed in their room and she comments that no boy is worthy of her room. When Frankie believes Winston will dump her, she tells her to calm down. At another practice when Zoë tells the girls of Degrassi Nudes, Shay expresses her concern of them getting caught, but eventually agrees to take part in the service. In Can't Stop This Thing We Started, Shay, Lola, and Zoë run through the halls laughing about Zig's arm-wrestling loss to Grace. In [[There's Your Trouble|'There's Your Trouble']], Shay agrees with the other Power Cheer members that they do not stand a chance in a competition. Later, Shay feels betrayed by Frankie when she learns that she has not been sending nude Oomfchats. In''' (You Drive Me) Crazy, Shay and Lola, are making fun of Arlene. Later, Shay throws something at Arlene and calls for Frankie to come sit with her and Lola, but is surprised when Frankie sits with Arlene instead. In I'll Be Missing You, Shay acknowledges that it is Zoë's birthday and then goes off to class. Later, she is seen in the weight room watching Dallas and offers him advice on his romantic date with Alli. In the Power Cheer locker room, Shay and the other cheerleaders surprise Zoë with a gift for her birthday. The next day, Shay overhears how Dallas was turned down and goes over to talk to him, but is snapped at. She prepares to leave, but then she confronts Dallas and after he apologizes for yelling at her, Shay tells him what she likes about him, which includes his humor, smile, and athletic ability and confirms that she has a crush on him, attempting to kiss him. However, Alli sees this and Shay is caught by surprise. Later, during Power Cheer practice, Shay gets a threatening text like the rest of the team to kick Zoë off the team or their nude Oomfchat scheme will be exposed to the school. Appearance and Style When not in her Power Cheer clothes, Shay has a preppy style of fashion. She seems to prefer button down oxford shirts and wears cardigans over them. Quotes *(To Zoe): "Uh, Zo... I think you have a visitor." (First line) * (To Frankie): "No boy's worthy of my room." * (to Zoë) "ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Trivia *Shay is one of the seven regular characters that didn't say anything in their first appearances. The other six were Spike, Marco, Anya, Riley, Campbell, and Luke. ** She is one of many present and former Degrassi students who don't go by their full name. The others being: *** Zig (Zigmund) *** Drew (Andrew), *** Becky (Rebecca), *** Cam (Campbell) *** Eli (Elijah). *** Fitz (Mark) *** K.C. (Kirk Cameron) *** '''Shay (Shaylynn) *** Sav (Savtaj) *** Dave (David) *** Dallas (Michael) *** Jake (Jacob) *** Mo (Mohammed) *** Ellie (Eleanor) *** Frankie (Francesca) *** J.T. (James Tiberius) *** Manny (Manuella) *** Holly J. (Holly Jeanette) *** Jimmy (James) *** Jay (Jason) *** Alex (Alexandra) *** Toby (Tobias) *** Wheels (Derek) *** Joey (Joseph) *** Alli (Allia) *** Spinner (Gavin) *** Danny (Daniel) *** Jack (Jacqueline) *** Blue (Bradley) *** Rick (Richard) *** Luke (Lucas) *** B.L.T. (Bryant Lester Thomas) *** Johnny (Jonathan) *** Spike (Christine) *** Snake (Archie) *** L.D. (Lorraine Delacorte) *** Bronco (Basil) Interaction Category:Season 14 Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Freshmen Category:Athlete Category:Degrassi